


Austere

by Bismarck321



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bad Ziva David, Character Death, Eli David Bashing, Good Leon Vance, Injured Timothy McGee, Jenny Shepard Bashing, Multi, Parental Jethro Gibbs, Team Leader Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bismarck321/pseuds/Bismarck321
Summary: Instead of Vance, a different deputy director is chosen. How would this change things?





	1. Chapter 1

Gibbs was working at his desk when the elevator and the new deputy director of NCIS walked. No one noticed the new addition until he was climbing the stairs.

When Gibbs looked up he saw Director Shephard gesturing for him to go to her office. When he entered he saw a man with greying hair wearing a three piece suit."Jethro this is deputy Director John Fisher."

"I know you don't I?" Gibbs said

"Yes i was breifly senior field agent on your team 10 years ago before becoming head of Interal Affairs." John said

"It was for eight months wasn't it?" Fisher nodded and the two men stepped outside."Jethro it's good to see you again."

"John why did you make it look like we aren't friends?"

"This file will explain why." Gibbs took the file and asked," How is Rabb?"

"He's fine but you don't have to pretend you care about him." Fisher briskly walked towards his new office and then he called back," I'm still head of Internal Affairs by the way."

Gibbs sighed and went back down to his desk when Tony asked," What was that about?"

"That is the new deputy director and he doesn't like me at all."

"Why?"

" He was head of Internal Affairs when i was investigating Rabb for murder and they were good friends. So before you found evidence clearing him, Fisher was ready to launch an investigation. Now get back to work!"

Fisher walked into his office and saw it was about the same size as the director's office. He quickly placed his briefcase on the desk and logged into his computer. He looked up as he heard someone knock on the door.

Tobias Fornell smiled at his best friend when he saw him sitting behind the desk," It suits you John."

Fisher jumped when he saw Fornell," Try not to scare me again Toby."

"Don't call me Toby again then."

"Fine. Why are you here?"

"I am the FBI liaison to NCIS so i report to you."

"Moving on, the investigation into Director Shephard and Eli David how is it progressing?"

"Slowly."

Fisher laughed as Fornell left the office to vist Gibbs. He sighed as he realised his boyfriend would not stop teasing him about his newfound attention.

It was when Fisher was making his way to the elevator when Tony approached him," Agent Dinozzo."

"Deputy Director i was wondering if i could ask a question."

"Yès."

"Do you want to go for dinner?"

"No."

"Why? Everyone knows you're gay."

"I already have a boyfriend."

Tony was left stuttering as Fisher entered the elevator.

When Fisher arrived at his townhouse he saw hìs boyfriend, Harmon Rabb jr. sitting on a chair reading. "Go well John?'

"It was fine apart from an agent asking me on a date." John said as he removed his tie and jacket

"Tobias owes me ten dollars because of that."

"Make sure you call him Toby."

"I will make sure to call him that." Harmon grinned as they both knew Tobias hated that nickname.

"Oh shit i've just remembered i have to go to a sexual harassment course because most of the MCRT is going."

"It won't be that bad."

"It's the DOD, the last time i had to go to one i almost fell asleep."

"Bet that one of Gibbs' agents will ask about the headslaps."

"I'll take that bet." 

John poured two glasses of whiskey and handed one to Harmon," So how was your first day as JAG?"

"Boring."

"Just boring?" Harmon nodded

"Back onto the sexual harassment course i have a list of questions you should ask."

"Another one? I thought we had got over that when it was the last one."

Harmon laughed," I'll see you in bed then." John nodded and pressed a light kiss to Harmon's jawline.

The two then went about their nightly routine before they went to sleep. John went to sleep wondering about the course tommorow and Dinozzo's antics.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs sat down on a stool in his basement to read the file Fisher had given him. When he opened the file a note fell out.

_ Jethro if you are reading this that means i'm deputy director of NCIS and you think we aren't friends. Let me explain when you read the file you'll understand why I acted that way and discover things you didn't know about Shephard. _

Gibbs wondered what he ment about things you didn't know but he knew he would find out when he read the file. Half an hour later, after reading the file Gibbs was floored at what Jenny had done.

At the back of the file he saw a phone number which he knew belonged to Tom Morrow and immediately he knew that Homeland was involved in the investigation with the FBI. 

* * *

Fisher was half asleep listening to Miss Taylor of the DOD. When he entered the room for the course he saw Gibbs nodded at him to let him know he read the file. He was so asleep he didn't notice Abby ask about how hugging wasn't allowed without asking. Fisher grinned mischievously as he thought about the question he was about to ask. " Is slapping someone over the head like this allowed?" DiNozzo asked the question before he could.

Fisher opened his eyes.as Gibbs and his team left but quickly closed them again and fell asleep. He woke up when Shephard slapped him over the head. "Why are you investigating me?" Shephard snapped

"Well I didn't order it-" Fisher began "Don't give me that crap I know you authorised it while you were head of Internal Affairs."

"So what if I did? It was in my power." "You'll soon learn who has the real power here Fisher."

"If you're the real power then why do I play golf with Tom Morrow every week and have a meal with the directors of Homeland,FBI and NSA every Saturday."

"That's a lie! Why would they meet with a deputy director instead of a director?"

"Watch your back Shephard, you may strike in the open but I strike in the shadows." Fisher threatend

Neither of then had noticed that there were several agents in the room when they had a verbal confrontation. Shephard knew that soon enough the argument would be known all around the Navy Yard. 

* * *

When Gibbs arrived back he heard all about the argument and was surprised to hear about how Shephard had behaved. He knew that NCIS was choosing sides between the two directors.

He looked up to the mezzanine and saw Shephard there and knew she wanted to see him. When he entered he saw Shephard pacing the room.

"Jethro good you're here." Shephard basically snapped

"Yes Director, how can I help?" Gibbs said coolly

"You don't believe the lies that Fisher said do you?"

"I do."

"I thought I could trust you." Shephard whispered," Now get out!"

When Gibbs walked out he saw Rabb and Fisher walking out of the building together. He smiled knowing that if he hadn't almost arrested Rabb they never would have got together.

* * *

When John was at his townhouse Morrow called him. "Tom, what do you want?"

"_Gibbs called me earlier_."

"Really, what did he want?"

_ "He wants to help the investigation into Shephard. I don't know if we could trust him_."

"We have to take the chance as this is a unofficial investigation into a director of federal agency."

"_You do make a good point. I'll call him tomorrow and debrief him."_

"Thanks Tom."

Fisher hung up and looked to his whisky cabinet where he kept his most expensive bottles. When he saw his reflection he saw his silver eyes stare back at his average build.

He was so focused on his reflection he didn't notice Harmon walk in and wrap his arms around him. "You shouldn't be focusing on your reflection."

"Really, why shouldn't I Harmon?"

"Well I have a promise to keep."

"I am holding you to it." They both laughed and went to the bedroom to have an enjoyable nigh


	3. Chapter 3

Morrow was sitting at his desk looking at the board that had all of the evidence for the investigation. He sighed when he saw the photos of several NCIS agents that were apart of the conspiracy.

Tom picked up the file to put it away when he noticed something in one of the reports. When he looked at the discrepancy he was immediately worried and knew they had to act now.

He quickly placed the report on the board and phoned Secretary Jarvis about the new development. Jarvis told him that it was time to act.

When Tobias went to work that morning he didn't expect Morrow sitting in his office. "Tom what do you want?" Tobias asked

"It's time to act." Morrow replied 

"What caused this?" 

"Discovering Agent David is a lieutenant in a terrorist organisation with Director Shephard being one of her cells."

"Doesn't John have a meeting with David today?"

"Shit you're right! Round up all the agents you trust, Charlie already knows about the investigation so take whoever you need."

Tobias nodded and left the get as many agents as he could.

Gibbs was working at his desk when a dozen FBI agents entered the bullpen area. He looked up and saw Shephard pale and Ziva pull out her gun.

Fisher walked out of the elevator with Ducky happily chatting. They both stopped when they saw the FBI. "Fornell why are you here?" Fisher had a feeling he already knew

"It's time. Tom will explain later " Fornell answered. They were too busy talking so they didn't notice David and Shephard run into the Director's office.

Fornell and Fisher with Gibbs ran up the stairs and burst into the office. The room was empty of any life. Morrow walked into the office and looked shocked that no one was inside. 

The MCRT with Morrow,Fisher and Fornell were in the conference room discussing what to do next when the SECNAV walked in. "How did Shephard and David escape?" Jarvis shouted 

"They went into the Director's office and disappeared, no windows broken." Morrow said grimly

"That's not what I am here for anyway. Fisher you are now Director of NCIS, direct orders from the President." Fisher nodded as Jarvis sat down. "We need to lockdown the city." Gibbs said

"Boss by the time D.C is locked down they could already have left Virginia." DiNozzo said

"You have a point." Fornell said

"We'll continue this later as I have to pick a deputy director." Fisher ordered 

He left the conference room to stand on the mezzanine. "Burley, Balboa my office now." Fisher snapped 

The two agents entered the office and sat down in front of the Director. "Why did you want us Director?" Balboa asked

"One of you is going to become deputy director."

Balboa said," I don't want it so Burley can have it." 

"You sure?" Balboa nodded," Well then Burley you're deputy director."

"I won't let you down Director and call me Stan." Fisher was about to reply when Jarvis came in. "The JAG office has been attacked and Rabb's dead."

Fisher's heart stopped when he heard those words. Fornell looked at him with a knowing look.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who attacked the JAG office?" Fisher asked

"Well from the reports a terrorist group called Al-Mazherea." Jarvis said

"Al-Mazherea?" Jarvis nodded," That's the group David and Shephard are apart off." Morrow said

Jarvis said," As of this moment no one is to go anywhere alone." Everyone nodded and left the office apart from Assistant Director Vance. "Vance you are now Assistant Director: Capital." Fisher said

"Who do I report to?" Vance asked.

"Me, now your office is across from the bullpen." Vance nodded and left Fisher to his thoughts. Atleast we had one last night together Fisher thought before looking over the files on his desk.

DiNozzo was called back to the Director's office an hour later and when he arrived he saw the Director and deputy Director. "DiNozzo sit." Burley ordered

"DiNozzo you're being made co-lead of MCRT as Gibbs' and Burley's teams are being combined. So you will need two new SFAs, a veteran agent and two new rookies." Fisher explained

"Thanks Director." Tony said Fisher nodded and gestured for him to leave but a agent entered and said," Director there is a woman with a child and she is claiming it's your nephew."

"What does she want now?" Fisher muttered

"Who is it?" Burley asked

"My sister. The reason I don't mention her is because she is very toxic and controlling."

"Do you want me to help you?" Burley questioned

"Yes." The two then went onto the mezzanine where they saw a woman shouting at Gibbs. "Even worse." Fisher whispered

"Who is it?" Burley asked

"My sister's best friend who is even more toxic." Before Burley could reply the woman spotted Fisher and shouted," It's your fault Sophia is dead!"

"No it isn't Marin."

"Even if it is, here is your nephew." Marin snapped as she handed the boy to Balboa who looked nervously at the furious Director. Burley quickly took the boy from Balboa and handed him to the Director.

Marin was escorted out by several guards and told never to come back. Burley and Fisher went back into Fisher's office to continue their meeting 

Three hours later, John was on his way home with his 3 year old nephew, George. When he arrived back at his townhouse he saw that Jarvis was sitting on the steps leading to the door. "Clayton what do you want?" John asked tiredly

"To make sure you're alright John." Clayton replied

"Atleast I have good friends." John said as they went inside.

"We know you are broken inside after losing Harmon."

"Thanks." 

John went to put George in a spare bedroom to sleep while Clayton retrieved two glasses and a bottle of scotch. When John returned they continued their conversation. "Morrow and Fornell put me up to this." Clayton confessed 

"Not a surprise. You know how much they worry about me." John replied 

"Anyway the other reason I came here is to ask you out for dinner." Clayton said hopefully 

"If this is a date we will take it slow." John replied

"I wouldn't expect anything else." 

"So tomorrow at 7pm at that Japanese place you love." Clayton nodded in agreement


End file.
